<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show Me Your Hand by monophobian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830195">Show Me Your Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monophobian/pseuds/monophobian'>monophobian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, i have fallen in love with this ship, send help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monophobian/pseuds/monophobian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small stepping stone on Touga's journey of making Izayoi his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inu no Taishou/Izayoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Show Me Your Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off <a href="https://heavenin--hell.tumblr.com/post/615672567441866752/inuparents-au-1">this comic</a> by heavenin--hell.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a storm moving in. The scent of rain was growing stronger, that crackle in the wind headier. It was an hour off, maybe a little more, but from the weight of the air, he knew it would last all night. His human would be tucked away safe in her little village, her family and guards completely ignorant to what she was doing right now.</p><p>Amusement grew as small animals rustled through the trees, figuring out their shelter. What would the humans do, he wondered, if they knew just how much time their hime was spending with a blood-thirsty daiyoukai?</p><p>If only they knew what he actually thirsted for.</p><p>“Oh.” A soft exclaim of surprise drew him from his thoughts. “This poor creature.” Her voice softened even further and he turned to see her marvel at the colorful bird on her hand. “You just wanted a warm place, huh?”</p><p>“Poor creature?” he asked, disgusted at the audacity that little leech had. “That’s just a useless little demon. It feeds itself with your vital energy every time you touch it.”</p><p>“I don’t mind,” she shot back, defiant, her eyes narrowing. “He’s just trying to survive. Not everyone can be as powerful as you, but they still have the right to live.”</p><p>If he knew a simple truth could bring out her spark like this, he’d have said it long ago. That fire in her eyes called him, made him think of a similar fire that might burn slower, hotter, seep into him as he directed her passion toward him in a different way.</p><p>“I forgot, oh great Inu no Taisho—”</p><p>The bite of her sarcasm drew out a smirk, his body thrumming with need to feel her bite into him in other ways.</p><p>“—that the minute you don’t find them useful, you just dispose of th—“</p><p>The demon took flight and the jolt of her shoulders told him she finally felt it, was starting to understand that the ‘poor creature’ wasn’t so pitiful after all. The small blush on her cheeks he saw before she turned her back to him said even more.</p><p>“The reason I said that,” he explained a little softer, wanting to teach without feeding shame, “it’s because that is a parasite.”</p><p>Her head tilted, the line of her neck hidden by the beautiful fall of her thick hair. She was listening and if he didn’t know better, looking at the proof of his words on her hand.</p><p>“When he is full, poison is left behind as a thank you. Not lethal,” he clarified, shifting to close the gap she’d put between them, “but pretty annoying.”</p><p>The bird flit into the forest, it’s distinctive green marking camouflaging it quickly.</p><p>“A hime like you can’t show your hands looking like something burned them,” he said in her ear. “Am I right?”</p><p>She turned, that blush still staining her cheeks. Her hand must be stinging, but no proof of that showed on her face. How strong his little human was. How proud. It burned through him, made him yearn to see that pride mirrored in her eyes when she was with him, over him, under him. But first, he had to draw her to him. What better opportunity than now?</p><p>“Show me your hand.” His voice was rough to his own ears, evidence of the thoughts he tried to control.</p><p>Tentatively she showed him the burn. The poison was gone having already seeped in, but left unattended her hand would take a week to heal.</p><p>Good thing he wasn’t leaving it unattended.</p><p>“See?” He took her hand with a careful touch, caressing the skin left intact. “Stay still and trust me.” Lifting her hand to his mouth was an exercise of control, but an addicting spice was growing in her scent. It seemed his little human was as aware of him as he was of her.</p><p>“I will make it go away.”</p><p>A kiss to her knuckle was first, watching her face as her eyes darkened, her lips parted. Then with a flick of his tongue he began soothing the hurt. Her small gasp shot through him and he was delighted to see that blush travel down her neck. Her eyes sparkled as she watched him, tracing his lips with every pass he made.</p><p>But it was her scent, her <em>taste</em>. His first taste of her skin. It would take nothing to lay her out and follow the rest, mapping out every inch of her body. Yet he resisted, focusing only on the small hurt the demon left. She was human, he reminded himself. Pushing would get him no where, but she could be coaxed. It was one of many small moments of their growing bond and the more he created, the more of her barriers would fall.</p><p>With the final lick, he dropped a second kiss to the middle of her palm then released her hand. Her breaths were heavy and her scent was rich, but he kept his attention on her face. If his little human had any idea how much he wanted to taste, she might run. Let her believe it was only her thoughts wandering and she would return to him again.</p><p>“W-we should head back,” she stuttered out, cradling her hand against her chest. “They are waiting for me.”</p><p>He only answered with a smile, nodding his head once and motioning for her to move. He’d escort her back, let her take shelter before the storm hit, let her believe she was still in control. Let her sit alone in the dark, remembering the rasp of his tongue over her skin and the flash of teeth between his lips.</p><p>He would wait. How sweet she will taste when she returns.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did my best to keep the original dialogue and fit my writing style around it. It was definitely a challenge, but I'm really happy with how it turned out. Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>